Message
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Shonen-ai! Ever wonder about love? Someone's got the urge to write it out! Leaving a written wonderment on his computer he awakes to discover an answer, will he be able to find the person, and get them to admit to his face?
1. Love?

**Message One: Love?**

_It's not something you can just sit down and ignore. You can't walk away from something that physically feels like a grand canyon._

_Why can't anyone love me, for me?_

_When you say it, write it, read it, or think it those small words just come so naturally and so simply. Yet the answer that is supposed to follow along afterwards, forever remains blank. A constant flashing cursor bar on a computer screen, an empty line on a page, a silent head ach, and a speechless voice._

_And maybe I'm being stupid, constantly trying to find an answer to this question but it feels like if I don't get an answer my life will feel incomplete. I've been told I'm too young to be thinking something like this, that when I've reached that certain age I'll finally be able to take the time and ponder on this situation._

_Truth is I don't want to take the time; I don't want to wait another ten or more years to think about this because truthfully, I don't think I could handle it as greatly as I can now. I don't know how I would react to it. Would I suddenly figure out the answer to life's unrecognized but always thought about answer?_

_Or would I just sit somewhere alone and scream into a pillow and cry my pent up tears?_

_So maybe this isn't the right time in my life to ask myself this, I can understand that, I haven't had a lot of people in my life._

_But when is the right time? Is there a certain day when I do ask myself this question?_

_Why can't anyone love me, for me?_

_I want someone to love me._

_Really fall in love with me._

_I want it to be that classic, walk through a doorway, eyes meet, and two minds say at once, 'this person is it.'_

_I want someone who looks at me and sees an individual who likes to read novels, who likes to play board games, who likes to eat at home, who likes to watch movies on a couch with popcorn, who likes to go on the internet and just surf._

_I want someone who, when asked 'who do you love', will quickly reply with a smile, "Ryou Bakura."_

_"I love Ryou Bakura."_

* * *

The cursor flashes at a steady beat, and something inside of him is spent. The only light in the room is from the pale blue glow of the laptop.

He doesn't get up out of the chair; he just sits back and contemplates why he had this sudden urge to write this drivel. Why was it that all of the sudden that question popped in his head, why did his fingers start to itch begging to feel the keys of the keyboard underneath them? Why did he write this?

Reading it, it almost makes no sense to him; it was entirely random... yet it was satisfying at the same time.

Was this his subconscious telling him that he was lonely? That he needed someone?

He couldn't help but wonder if maybe what was making him feel so alone was for that very fact.

He was alone.

And maybe it would be cliché to say 'it hit him like a ton of bricks', but it did. He found it rather funny; how you never realize how much you need something until you actually think about it, write about it.

He wanted to hear those words, he wanted to hear someone say, "I love you." And mean them. He didn't want to have to worry if he was doing everything perfect for someone; he just wanted to feel at ease.

Still he sat, wondering if he should continue, wondering what he should do next. The light reflected off his face and shone in his eyes, catching him in a moment of extreme thought.

No. He finally decided.

It was fine the way it was.

A bell chime sounded and the light was distinguished, and a squeak came from the chair as it slowly made a few 360-degree turns.

He felt refreshed somehow, as if he had gotten rid of stress that had been piling up on him as of late, he silently wondered if he would be able to get any real sleep that night. A voice far back in his mind hissed in ecstasy 'Yes...'

And that was all he needed to know.

* * *

Beams of sunshine fell upon his face, and it hurt his eyes even if they were closed. He was having such a nice dream about someone running his or her fingers through his hair all night.

A gurgle escaped his lips and he was a little disgusted to find a slight trail of drool clinging to the corner of his lips. He stretched his hands high towards the ceiling clasping them together and pulling them higher and higher until he heard the tell tale bone popping and cracking from sleeping.

Pulling the covers away from his lower body, and taking the time to wipe the sleep from his eyes he distantly registered that he should have turned his laptop off...

His head snapped up looking straight at the screensaver playing.

He _had_ turned his laptop off. What was it doing on?

He scrambled from his bed crossing the small space to his computer desk and jiggled the mouse to remove the screen saver. His message was saved on his desktop, he remembered doing that, but there was now a notebook icon on his desktop as well.

He dragged his mouse over to the icon and double clicked. A small white box popped up. There was nothing written save for three words, and those three words brought a smile to his face. He wanted to know who wrote this message. Short, sweet and straight to the point.

He wanted to know, he needed to know, so could say thank you.

With an extra bounce in his step he dressed for another summer's day, and whistling a merry tune. The day just seemed that much brighter, and he had someone to meet, thank, and love.

The laptop was left with the text message open, for the entire world to see.

Three simple words that makes the heart feel light.

_'You are loved.'_

* * *

Who is in love with Ryou!?

If any of you have actually read my other stories... you would know the answer...

Please leave a review!


	2. Makes the Day

**Message Two: Makes the Day**

He missed the bus that day, had to walk to school in the rain. Several people stopped and asked him for a ride; some just kept on driving, causing water to fly and cling to his clothes like annoying children.

He got to school with a smile on his face. You know why?

Found out he flunked that math test he studied for, turns out he studied the wrong chapters. There was a pop quiz in English, and he has an assignment for History worth ten percent of his mark; He received the papers with a polite smile and word of thanks. You know why?

There was a food fight in the cafeteria that afternoon, he had to finish classes smelling like mayonnaise with cheese, had to run away from that group of girls because they were trying to eat the food off his clothes. He ran laughing, you know why?

Today was his day.

It may have been raining that morning but the sun was back out again now. His friends said 'good morning' to him again as if it was a secret treasure, that made the day better.

Today was his day.

'_You are loved.' _

Everywhere he went he would see those digital words in the back of his mind. When he was talking with people he would be searching their face to find that certain sparkle in their eye. He thought he saw it, but it was for someone else.

That was okay though, Yugi wasn't his type.

And as he was walking home from school that day, he seemed to be walking with a feverish beat; people were smiling at him as they walked on by, because they saw this boy was about to break out into a dance.

He was that happy. And it was all because of a simple message.

It made his day.

So now he was wondering how he would go about finding out whom his secret admirer was. Would he be able to love him back?

And somewhere deep in his mind a voice spoke out in a nervous laugh, 'whoever it was broke into your room at night. Aren't you bothered by that?'

He was slightly surprised to find that he wasn't.

"I'm home!" He sang though there really wasn't anyone there to greet him back...

"Un."

But then again, "Bakura! I had the most superb day at school, what about you? Was everything top-notch?"

Bakura turned to him with an annoyed look but quickly the expression was replaced with false excitement and with a sarcastically happy voice he replied, "Oooh! You wouldn't believe the day I had! It was so exciting what with the _rain_ until early noon and lets not forget the _lack_ of food in this place. Oh! And the cartoons, the horrible re-runs of cartoons -they were having a marathon you know- but then to top it all off, you came into this living room, crooning with your sunshine smile and rubbing it in about your 'superb day'!"

Ryou smile grew larger, quite so much that Bakura was afraid the poor boy's face would crack and split open. The fact that the boy was smiling seemed to only aggravate him more, for his act was quickly thrown away and with a dead panned voice he drawled, "What has gotten you so floaty in the clouds?"

"Did you know you just talked to me with more than three sentences? That's a record!"

"Who are you, what are you on, and what did you do with my room mate?" Bakura asked in a weirded-out voice. He even scooted to the far end of the couch and was observing the smaller albino with a look one saves for an alien encounter.

"My name is Ryou James Bakura, as for your room mate he decided to take a happy pill. It comes in three doses and lasts for a very looooong time." He chirped, just to be a smart-ass.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Since when did you start taking drugs?"

Ryou's happy face dropped and his head fell forward with a sigh, one could almost see the sweat drop trailing down his hair. "I was joking. I'm just happy today."

"I see. What's gotten you so happy?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

"Did you notice anything out of place last night?" Ryou asked, not really changing the subject, more like giving it a detour.

"Ryou…" Bakura trailed off threateningly.

"I think someone broke into our house last night." Ryou blurted out.

Bakura's eyebrows rose pass his hair line, "And someone breaking into our house makes you happy?" He asked, shocked, "What is wrong with you today?"

Ryou grabbed onto Bakura's arm and tugged a couple times. Bakura didn't take the hint. "Up damn you!" Ryou finally shouted, causing Bakura to jump onto his feet and allowed him to be dragged up into Ryou's bedroom.

Ryou brought him over to the computer desk and pushed him down into the chair. He clicked open the two files and stood back.

Time passed.

Bakura gave a little cough, waiting for something to happen.

Ryou happened, "Read it stupid!" He finally ground out in a sigh.

Bakura flushed a slight pink but began reading the first document. By the time he was done, Bakura turned to Ryou with a strange look in his eyes, "Damn Ryou. That's deep…"

Ryou was taken aback by the sincerity in his dark's voice and blushed, "Thank you; now read the other one."

Bakura did as was told and did something very un-Bakura like.

"Aww…" He said while laughing.

* * *

I know it might seem like a lot, but it would be great to have some more feedback from people, some reviews would be lovely. I just don't see much point in updating quickly when it seems that not a lot of people are enjoying this fic, or any of my others ya know?


End file.
